How to Level Up Fast
General Tips for Gaining Experience * Listen up low levels! * Keep at least one stat low; for most this means Strength, but if you are playing a beater character that focuses on Strength, keep Magic low. This way, you can get the most hits out of enemies, while having your higher stat in case of a tough situation. * Juggling is a good technique to XP farming. It is mostly used when fighting the trolls in the Troll Mother boss fight. Recommended Animal Orbs and Weapons * Giraffey: Giraffey earns you 0.1 XP per hit. This is a very minuscule amount and probably won't help out too much, but it's still a decent pet for farming * Hawkster: Hawkster is probably the best pet for farming. The way that Hawkster accumulates XP is by pecking at an enemy when one is knocked over. This only does one damage, which is good, because as we all know, 1 hit = 1 XP. So essentially every time you hit an enemy and knock them over you earn 5 XP (4 pecks from Hawkster and extra hit it took to knock down enemy). Even if it doesn't do much to your XP it still gets food from enemies. * Glowstick: Glowstick is the best weapon for farming. It subtracts the most Strength possible which means more hits for enemies. Subtracting strength will help significantly for farming because lower strength = more hits on enemies which means more XP. If that's not it enough, it also has +5 Magic, enough to increase splash range, +5 Defense, which will reduce flinch time, and to add icing to the cake, a 1% Critical Hit chance. * BiPolar Bear: BiPolar Bear mauls an enemy with 11 health left. So that means less XP, right? Well, 11 health doesn't exactly leave a lot of room for XP. But that's not the point. The main reason why BiPolar Bear is considered to be a great pet for farming is because he let's you know exactly when an enemy is dead. Many players tend to overkill with their juggles , but BiPolar Bear trims that process down which in turn not only makes XP accumulation better, but it's even good for normal gameplay. * Rammy: While running, Rammy will hit enemies for one damage, and knock them over. As we know, dealing one hit gives one exp. And this is highly abuseable; and especially useful as an alternate method for high strength characters. Slimes can't be knocked over, and because of this, Rammy is a great pet to use to farm for exp. Simply run back and forth over a slime using Rammy, and you can gain huge amounts of exp. Pipistrello's Cave, for example, is a prime location for farming slimes. It may however, take several run-throughs to level up using this method. Thieves Forest is another good spot using this method. Simply run through the level until you come to the Troll Mother. Now just run back and forth while she continuously spawns trolls for you to continue to run through. Rammy will do the rest, getting you an (almost) unlimited source of exp. So long as you're willing to run back and forth a ton. Industrial Castle Strategy Note: This works best on insane mode, and is only available in old-gen. Use Rammy and the glowstick. Juggle all of the fencers and industrialists in a corner. Make sure you have high defense if you are inexperienced. If not, then level up agility. Once you have done that, get to the final boss and use the boomerang on the poles. Throw it, and when it comes back, run into the electric poles. This process is relatively easy, and will allow you to gain 3-4 levels at a time. Catfish Strategy You want to do the Catfish level. It's advised you have a decent amount of skill points into Magic and a lot of points into Agility (Magic for splash magic spamming purposes and Agility for dodging) When Catfish appears, spam splash magic. If you have a character with decent boss slaying then you should earn XP quickly. You CAN remove the hairball, but to the risk of doing high damage. Do NOT attack it when the King launches the cannonball and it's stunned; otherwise it'll take a massive amount of damage to Catfish. When the Catfish starts attacking you with its paw, block it with your shield. Keep repeating this, and you should get lots and lots of XP. Another way to do this is to use the Level 50 Drill Spin combo instead of splash magic and alternating between splash magic and shielding during the paw attacks. Remember, that Catfish has 10 times more HP on Insane Mode. So it is more worth to do it there. Also remember that you can use Giraffey for 10% more XP. Certain characters, such as the Fencer or the Industrialist, have magic that can very easily kill the Catfish in seconds. As such, in order to maximize your XP gain with these characters, it is important to fight the Catfish in insane mode. Troll Mother Strategy When you finish the first part of Thief's forest you fight something called the "mom troll" wait for her to spawn maximum minions then juggle them till they die this is a great way to farm xp. Keep in mind this can take a long time. Lava World Strategy There is a point in Lava World where you need a sandwich to get across. Do NOT use a sandwich, and Fire Demons will keep spawning and spawning, one by one. This is a very simple way to XP farm and is a good way to farm sandwiches, however, once you unlock later levels or level up more then this technique becomes less and less effective so you'll have to resort to other methods such as farming Painter or Troll Mother. High defense is recommended, although not completely essential. (If you're up for it, try it out on insane mode!) Barbarian Boss Strategy Continue beating the Barbarian Boss and you keep getting XP. You must be at least Level 2. It is highly recommended you do not use your skill points until you reach the level you want. Painter Strategy Use a character with good splash and hit it again and again or smack it till it paints. Every time you beat Painter he drops Food, so you probably don't need any potions after beating him. A good strategy for higher leveled people! Category:Guides